Gara-gara Nikah
by Kimmberly
Summary: Aku Sakura Haruno mantan kekasih Sasuke Uchiha yang dipaksa menikah oleh ibuku sendiri dengan calon yang ngga banget, dan aku mengalami kejadian tak terduga dengan orang asing—sungguh aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: AU/OOC/gak niat bashing chara manapun/typo mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana(sudah saya cek, tapi maafkan kalau masih ada)/Sakura POV/bahasa inggris awut-awutan**

**Disclaimer : all characters belong to Mr. Masashi K. Gak ngambil profit apapun.**

.

.

.

.

**One.**

.

.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana? Ibu belum selesai bicara!"

"Maaf bu! Aku harus kerja atau aku akan dipecat kalau terlambat." tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengepak barang-barang penting untuk kubawa pergi bekerja. Setelah memasukkan semua dalam _bag_, aku mencium pipi ibu, tak lama karena ibu akan mengoceh bila tau aku masih punya waktu mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Jangan lupa telepon ibu malam ini! Kau harus membicarakan masalah perjodohanmu ini dengan ibu."

Lagi lagi masalah perjodohan. Aku memutar kedua _emerald_ku malas, ibu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan baik atau tanpa diminta sekalipun. Sebenarnya ini belum jam kerja, ada setengah jam lagi tersisa sebelum waktunya, dan ingin sekali kugunakan menikmati pagi hari di apartemen sewaanku kalau saja ibu tidak ngotot menyuruhku menginap kerumah—apalagi kalau bukan demi membahas masalah jodoh. Padahal ibu tahu aku baru saja putus dengan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu, dan sekarang aku—Sakura Haruno putri dari Mebuki dan Kizashi Haruno dipaksa segera menikah!

Yah, umurku memang sudah tidak muda lagi—bila dilihat dari keriput-keriput hina ini. Tapi aku bukan nenek-nenek!—, juga aku bukan remaja labil yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, aku sudah memiliki penghasilan sendiri, singkat kata aku sudah bekerja. Terlebih, beban sebagai anak tunggal ternyata lebih berat dari yang ku bayangkan, makanya ibu mati-matian ingin supaya anaknya ini cepat menikah, gara-gara beliaupun ingin cepat menggendong cucu. Siapa lagi yang bisa memberikannya cucu kalau bukan aku? Anak satu-satunya keluarga Haruno. Lalu ketika ibu tahu kisah cintaku kandas, beliau sangat kecewa, habisnya ibu sudah sangat berharap aku dan mantan kekasihku bisa sampai pada jenjang pernikahan. Yah, apa mau dikata kalau ternyata kami bukan jodoh?

Aku juga menentang permintaan ibu itu, alasannya karena aku masih ingin menikmati serta menghabiskan masa muda yang kemudian dibalas ibu dengan amarah, katanya aku berminat menjadi perawan tua—mengingat umurku yang memang sudah tidak muda lagi. Ini belum masuk bagian terburuk, bagian paling buruknya adalah ibu mengancam akan menjodohkanku bila aku tidak segera mencari calon suami. Aku yang memilih atau ibu yang memilih katanya.

Tenggat waktunya tiga hari. Lebih dari itu aku akan dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai. Aku sih tidak keberatan kalau calon pilihan ibu tampan seperti kisah-kisah novel kebanyakan, tentang perjodohan paksa dengan pria tampan dimana awalnya tidak saling menyukai namun berakhir bahagia. Masalahnya ibu memilih calon tanpa memandang bibit bebet bobot secara rinci! Okelah, calon pilihan ibuku itu konglomerat tapi pantaskah aku bersanding dengan seseorang yang sepantasnya menjadi teman ayahku? Bukan menantunya!

Makanya sekarang aku berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar permasalahan ini. Sayang, mencari calon suami itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Mencari pacar saja sudah susah, apalagi mencari pasangan hidup. Seperti mencari jarum di dalam tumpukkan jerami, tidak boleh sembarangan memilih kucing dalam karung. Hhh...

Baru saja bokongku menyapa bantal sofa saat lantunan nada dering khas telepon genggam berbunyi. _Handphone_ku.

sebuah nama tertera di layarnya,

_Okaa-san_

Ada apa lagi ini?

"Halo?"

"Kau dimana? Apa kau sudah di kantor?"

"Eh..." kulirik keadaan sekitar, dentingan sendok garpu mengudara, aku sedang tidak di kantor—belum. Masih ada banyak waktu dan aku memutuskan sarapan lagi di restoran siap saji terdekat, sarapanku tidak habis gara-gara ibu lebih banyak mengajakku berinteraksi—ujung-ujungnya aku dimarahi karena menyisakan makanan. Bukan maksud hati menyalahkan semuanya pada ibu, aku sayang kok padanya, jangan anggap aku anak durhaka.

"Ini sedang dalam perjalanan," aku membekap bibir ponsel supaya suara-suara bising sekitar tidak terdengar, waspada kalau-kalau ibu tahu modusku. "Ada apa bu?"

"Kau tidak lupa pesan ibu kan?"

"Hhh, iya iya. Aku pasti menelepon ibu."

"Bagus. Oh ya, kalau kau ada waktu, sediakan jadwal kosongmu untuk menemani Danzo_-san_ jalan-jalan."

_What? Hell no!_

"Bu, sudah ku katakan berulang kali, aku tak mau menikah dengannya bu." ini serius, bukan sandiwara, aku benar-benar memelas. Semoga ibu luluh,"bayangkan ibu ada di posisiku. Ibu mencintai ayah kan? Bayangkan ibu dijodohkan paksa, hingga akhirnya ibu tidak jadi bertemu ayah." kurasa yang ini baru akting.

Hening di seberang, mungkin ibu sedang berpikir? Tersentuh? Entahlah.

"Memangnya kau sudah punya calon?" sahut ibu dingin. Ouch. Tega, kata-kata ibu begitu menusuk kalbu. "Apapun alasannya kau harus mau menemani Danzo_-san_, kecuali kau sudah mendapat calon suami pilihanmu sendiri."

**TUT...TUT...**

Ibu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak! Aku menatap ponsel tidak bersalah sebelum membantingnya agak keras ke atas meja. Menyebalkan.

"_Beef __burger extra tomato_?" Suara merdu pelayan wanita menyadarkanku. Sekali anggukan, ia meletakkan piring berisikan _beef burger _ukuran besar dengan limpahan tomat di dalamnya. Aku suka tomat, aku suka Sasuke, tapi segalanya telah berlalu. Dia mengajarkanku manfaat baik dari tomat, buah merah itu mengingatkanku padanya. Awalnya, kupikir cowok _cool_ dan pendiam hanya setia pada satu wanita, soalnya sifat mereka yang adem bak es balok—mana tahan? _But, I'm wrong_. Asumsiku salah, dan Sasuke sendiri yang membuktikannya, dia membuktikan bahwa laki-laki dingin juga brengsek. _That's a clue_, kenapa Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha berpisah. Bohong jika aku katakan aku tidak kesal, sekarang aku menggigit makananku bringas. Ck, aku tidak bisa memanfaatkannya kembali dan memaksanya menikahiku, sudah kukeluarkan dia dari daftar 'calon yang bisa dimintai tolong'. Sebetulnya masih ada cadangan lain, mantan pertamaku, Aburame Shino—sang maniak serangga adalah julukannya semasa SMA (sedikit _freak_ sih memang). Ya, aku tidak keberatan sih dia mendekorasi kamarnya laksana laboratorium pengawetan serangga—tidak, aku sangat keberatan melihat spesies tarantula berkeliaran dalam kamarnya—menurutku **lumayan **_fine-fine_ saja. Hanya saja, semua jadi tidak _fine_ waktu dia memutuskan pindah haluan, menjadi pemuja **ku**, Sakura Haruno kekasihnya sendiri. Setelah mencetuskan dirinya sebagai_ Sakura Lovers Forever_, ia mengganti seluruh tabung-tabung berisikan cacing dengan miniaturku, foto-fotoku ada di seluruh pelosok kamarnya. Bangga? Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dua hari lamanya, dia menerorku. Aburame Shino adalah mimpi buruk, dia juga dicoret dari daftar.

Hhh, _no way out_. Kepala ini tertunduk lesu, rahangku mengunyah malas, mungkin sebaiknya kupasrahkan saja nasib masa mudaku ini ke tangan ibu dan pilihannya. Sedang bergelut dengan pikiranku ketika seorang asing menegur—padaku, ya, dia berbicara padaku. Ku rasa... Tidak-tidak, dia memang berbicara padaku, safirnya menatapku kok.

"Permisi, apakah kursi ini kosong?"

Ku anggukan kepala, kursinya memang kosong dan kursi lain juga kosong. Kenapa dia mau duduk di situ? Kan aku sudah menempati satu meja ini, otomatis kursi-kursi kosongnya menjadi milikku. Aku mengamati pergerakannya, ia duduk didepanku, wajahnya gelisah, bahasa tubuhnya juga. Ada apa? Keningku berkerut, kedua tanganku masih setia menggenggam si _burger_. Ia membungkukan setengah badan, jidatnya nyaris menyentuh dataran meja, setelah itu ia membuka suara.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Aku melongo, sepotong tomat bersauskan _mayonnaise_ jatuh dengan tidak elit di atas piring, menambah kesan bloon di wajahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

**Notes:**

Selalu datang dengan fiksi baru dan yang lama dibengkalaikan. Saya banget kayaknya. Cukup banyak faktor pendukung kenapa sy belum lanjut fic-fic lain. Kali ini idenya mmg abstrak banget, tata bahasa, typo, dll. Sy rasa sy gak akan ngetik byk, jari-jari saya malas sekali.

Review, dkk?


	2. Chapter 2

Apakah aku sedang masuk dalam tayangan _reality show_ yang banyak dibicarakan khayalak ramai? Tentang adegan lamaran super romantis yang kemudian ditayangkan ke seluruh negeri. Mataku mencoba untuk berkedip, udara membuatnya kering dan perih tapi tenagaku menguap entah kemana, mentalku masih syok. Atau jangan-jangan ini acara jahil yang suka mengerjai orang-orang? Aku mencari-cari sekeliling, kalau-kalau ada juru dan kamera tersembunyi, ingin rasanya aku melambaikan tangan pertanda tak kuat dengan lelucon ini. Aku akan sangat senang apabila seorang _host_ acaranya datang sambil tertawa memberitahukan bahwa aku baru saja dikerjai, aku tidak akan marah.

Pria di depanku masih menunduk, aku masih terkejut. Kami sama-sama terdiam, sampai ia mengangkat kepalanya, hal pertama yang merebut ketertarikanku adalah sepasang safirnya yang begitu indah. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya kaku, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain—apapun itu selain menatap mataku. Membasahi kerongkongannya gugup, akhirnya ia mau menatapku.

"Kau—mau menikah denganku?"

Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan lelucon, lama-lama ini mulai tidak lucu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, lalu ia tiba-tiba datang melamarku? Apa sekarang sedang ngetren melamar orang asing?

Dahiku berkerut,"apa aku mengenalmu?" burgernya baru separuh ku gigit, dan aku meletakannya kembali di atas piring. Kenapa sih hari ini ada-ada kejadian yang membuatku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang? Mungkin aku sudah harus ditakdirkan menjaga pola makan, _Kami-sama_ mewanti-wanti supaya aku menjaga tubuh ini, ciptaan dari-Nya. Atau mungkinkah ini kutukan perawan tua? Oh, terlalu banyak asumsi aneh dariku. Pria asing di depanku nampak terkejut,"maafkan aku lancang. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ia merogoh saku jasnya, penampilannya lumayan rapi juga,"aku seorang pengacara."

Uzumaki? Aku merasa familiar, tapi lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana. Pengaca— apa? Seorang pengacara? Ia menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama dengan kedua tangannya, sedikit ragu aku menerimanya. Aku memang akan sangat membutuhkan pengacara untuk menceraikan Danzo nantinya, hanya kalau bisa kami tidak perlu menikah sekalian, tunggu—tapi kenapa pertemuan kami begini berantakan sih, mungkinkah ada maksud tersembunyi? Jangan-jangan aku bukan anak kandung ibu, lalu ibu kandungku yang sebenarnya mengirimkan pengacara untuk membawaku kembali? Oh tidak! Kenapa jadi tidak nyambung begini?

Ku lihat ia duduk dengan posisi tegang dan gelisah, aku menatap kartu nama yang ku pegang—dia—kartu nama—lalu dia lagi.

"Kenapa—?"

"Kenapa? Apa?"

Aku belum bisa mencerna semua ini,

"Kita orang asing yang baru bertemu pagi ini, dan kau langsung melamarku? Kau bercanda?"

Kulihat dia langsung melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajahku,"tidak! Aku serius. Maksudku—aku harus melakukan ini."

"Kenapa?" mengapa dia bisa begitu sembrono? Melamar orang asing, itu hal yang mustahil dan teraneh sepanjang hidupku,"kau bahkan tidak mengenalku. Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku psikopat atau penderita gangguan mental?"

Dia tersenyum tipis,"aku rasa kau bukan tipe orang menakutkan seperti itu."

"Oh, tentu saja aku tidak! Bagaimana kalau kau, yang ternyata seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan akan menyiksaku nanti?" kali ini aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, logikaku mulai bekerja. Mungkin karena kejadian seperti ini, makanya dari kecil ibu sudah tidak mewanti-wantiku untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Te-Tentu saja aku tidak seperti itu! Aku? Seorang psikopat? _Oh God_!"

Dia berbicara meyakinkanku, tapi aku memandanginya curiga. Aku tahu sejak kecil aku tidak sama seperti anak-anak perempuan lain seusiaku, yang berkhayal dan berimajinasi dilamar seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih dengan kata-kata manis sambil bersujud membuka kotak cincin bertahtakan berlian. Aku tergolong cerdas sejak kecil, dan ayah selalu mengasah logikaku, jadi aku tahu pangeran beserta kuda putihnya hanya ada di dunia dongeng, sekarang aku menyadari satu hal lagi, laki-laki jaman sekarang tidak mau repot-repot bersujud hanya gara-gara seseorang. Ok, ku akui aku **agak** sedikit trauma pada laki-laki karena Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan pun berharap dilamar di sebuah restoran siap saji penuh orang-orang lapar yang mengisi perut sebelum bekerja, dengan orang asing, tanpa cincin dan—tanpa cinta. Hal terakhir unsur paling penting bagi masa depanku.

Wajahku tampak berpikir,"lalu kenapa kau—" aku mulai tersadar, mungkin alasannya karena—"kau taruhan dengan teman-temanmu?" Mataku memicing tajam padanya,

"Apa?"

"Kau menjadikanku bahan taruhan?" Suaraku mulai naik, dan aku tahu itu,"Kau taruhan dengan teman-temanmu untuk mendapatkanku kan?"

"Demi Tuhan aku bukan lagi anak remaja berseragam yang melakukan hal ini untuk bersenang-senang. Aku—He-Hei! Tunggu!"

Aku membereskan semua barang-barangku, tanpa mau bersusah payah mendengarkan alasannya aku mulai melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian kemarin sebaiknya dilupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakiku di restoran _fastfood_ itu lagi, dan aku berusaha melupakan semuanya. Memulai hidupku dari awal, err—bukan berarti aku memulai semuanya bersama Danzo, aku tidak seputus asa itu. Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Ino, si pirang itu malah mengataiku bodoh, katanya aku terlalu_ negative thinking_, bisa saja lelaki itu hanya bisa memandangiku dari kejauhan karena belum berani berbicara denganku, jadi dia terus mengikutiku sampai mendapat momen yang tepat. _Please_ Ino, itu lebih terdengar seperti _stalker_, dan memulai pembicaraan dengan melamarku? _Well_, aku berpegang teguh pada pemikiranku.

Hari ini ibu mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, masih belum tahu kemana, ibu terus bergumam rahasia bila kutanya berulang kali. Menyerah, aku pasrah dibawa ibu, toh paling berbelanja sesuatu. Kami memasuki sebuah toko yang memajang gaun-gaun pernikahan di depan etalasenya. Aku berbisik pada ibu ketika pelayan pergi mengambilkan pesanannya,"ibu mau menikah lagi?"

Ibu memukul bahuku, lumayan pelan tapi lumayan sakit juga.

"Bodoh! Ini untukmu, Danzo_-san_ sudah memesannya untukmu."

Aku melongo, mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi ibu. Ibu dan Danzo benar-benar serius! Kupikir mereka akan berkata pernikahan ini salah karena Danzo salah mengira bahwa aku adalah Sakura-nya yang lain, dan semua berteriak _april mop_! Aku memegang kepalaku frustasi—agak berlebihan memang, yah... supaya menambah kesan dramatis ceritaku ini. Pelayan itu membawa sebuah gaun putih seputih dicuci pemutih kemudian memperlihatkannya pada ibu yang memuji betapa cantiknya gaun itu, padahal menurutku gaun itu norak, motifnya terlalu banyak, mengembang dibagian bawah—tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menyentuh gaun yang membuat mereka terlihat gendut, dan—apa itu dibagian lengannya? Oh, aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh, memakai, mencoba gaun itu.

Ibu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gaun itu, aku melakukan hal yang sama cuma bedanya ibu menatapku sumringah, aku menatapnya ngeri.

"Tunggu apalagi Sakura? Cobalah!"

"Bu, mendadak perutku tidak enak, kurasa aku diare. Uhhh..." Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kami-harus-pergi-dari-tempat-ini. Sebenarnya aku yang harus pergi, tapi meninggalkan ibu sendiri sama seperti mencari perkara.

"Oh Tuhan, ibu sudah bilang jangan suka makan sembarangan! Maaf, kurasa kami akan mencoba gaunnya lain kali Shizune."

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya, anda bisa datang kembali besok." Shizune tersenyum ramah, lalu mengerling ke arahku, aku hampir lupa untuk bersandiwara,"cepat sembuh nona Sakura." Aku mengangguk cepat dan menarik ibu pergi dari sana. Aku harus cepat mencari akal menghentikan semua kekacauan ini.

.

.

Berusaha mengingat teman-teman waktu sekolah dan kuliah dulu bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi kalau kau sudah meninggalkan jenjang pendidikan itu hampir beberapa tahun lamanya. Seperti yang aku lakukan, berusaha bernostalgia demi mendapatkan sebuah ilham penting. Jujur, waktu masih sekolah dan kuliah aku bukan primadona yang digilai banyak pria atau punya banyak teman pria. Teman priaku bisa dihitung jari, aku bukan orang yang sangat cantik sampai-sampai mempesona kaum pria. Tidak, aku wanita biasa-biasa saja. Itulah penyesalanku, mengapa aku tidak punya teman dekat pria yang bisa membantuku? Paling tidak menghentikan rencana pernikahan ini. Kalian pasti berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja, menikah dengan konglomerat dan bersikap layaknya mendapat _happy ending_. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura, aku tidak segila itu pada materi, aku lebih mengutamakan perasaan mungkin karena itu aku bisa dibodohi Sasuke, hhh... Lagi-lagi nama itu. Apa aku harus berserah dengan takdir? _Kami-sama_ beri aku petunjuk...

Selembar kartu—sepertinya kartu nama jatuh begitu aku mengambil buku dalam tas, huruf-huruf tercetak rapi di atas, mataku menjelajahi kartu itu setelah aku memungutnya dari lantai.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Apakah ini jawabanMu _Kami-sama_?

.

.

.

Baiklah, aku sedikit munafik usai mengatakan aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di restoran siap saji berkat kejadian tempo hari toh nyatanya di sanalah aku sekarang berada. Berjalan mencari salah satu bangku kosong sambil pandanganku tetap meneliti sesuatu, aku menemukannya duduk di pojok dekat jendela bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat, firasatku benar dia ada di si—masa bodoh dengan firasat, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tempat dudukku tak jauh dari mereka, supaya aku bisa menganalisis, aku bukan _stalker_. Anak berambut cokelat tampak bersemangat mengunyah burgernya dan menceritakan tentang seharian di _playground_—aku mendengarnya samar-samar—sementara pengacara muda itu sesekali menimpalinya tak kalah semangat. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum, dia terlihat menyukai anak kecil, entah mengapa aku menjadi lega, sepertinya dia orang baik-baik. Tapi, itu anaknya kah?

Aku menggapai ponselku, mencari sebuah nama di kontak sampai nada sambungan berganti suara berat pria. Manik giokku tetap bertahan pada satu atensi, interaksi kedua anak dan lelaki berambut pirang itu, mereka berhenti sejenak karena suara ponsel mengganggu keduanya, ia—si pirang menjawab telepon.

"Tuan Uzumaki, apakah tawaranmu tempo hari masih berlaku?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana canggung sepertinya menjadi ciri khas tiap kami bertemu. Tentu saja, kami dua asing yang saling bertemu tanpa perantara apapun, kecuali restoran siap saji itu. Sekarang kami di sini, di sebuah kafe minimalis bernuansa eropa dengan dua gelas minuman berbeda rasa, saling berdiam tanpa ada satupun dari kami berniat memulai pembicaraan. Aku duduk bersandar pada bantalan sofa, berusaha tenang padahal dalam kepalaku sibuk menyusun kata-kata, ku fokuskan emeraldku agar tertuju hanya pada minumanku, sesekali kulirik ia yang gelisah mengawasi sekitar. Setelah menghubunginya, aku mengajaknya kemari untuk menggali informasi serta membuat sebuah kesepakatan kalau pembicaraan kami hari ini mencapai sesuatu. Suara dehemannya tertangkap di inderaku, aku memutuskan mengawali percakapan.

"Maaf aku menyita waktumu."

Ia menggeleng cepat,"oh, tidak apa. Aku sedang tidak sibuk."

Kembali senyap. Alunan musik memenuhi tiap sudut kafe, menciptakan _ambience _tersendiri bagi pengunjung.

"Maafkan sikapku tempo hari." ku akui aku sedikit merasa tidak enak meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mendengar alasannya terlebih dulu, rasanya aku telah meninggalkan kesan yang tidak baik pada satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi menjadi malaikat penolongku.

"Ah, tidak apa. Wajar saja kau bersikap seperti itu." Ia tampak menyengir lebar. Aku memajukan badanku dari sandaran, menegakkan punggung dan meletakkan kedua lipatan tanganku di atas meja.

"Apa aku boleh tahu alasanmu mengajakku menikah?"

Kulihat ia mengusap tengkuknya,"aku melakukan semua ini bukan untuk taruhan," ia sedikit mengeluarkan cengiran di sela-sela ucapannya, safir birunya tidak langsung menatapku, kedua pasang bola mata itu mengarah pada permukaan meja,"aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Aku menaikkan alis, ternyata ia tidak main-main dengan lamarannya waktu itu,"kenapa aku? Maksudku, kau pasti punya banyak kenalan wanita rekan kerja atau mungkin teman sekolahmu dulu?"

Ia tertawa kecil,"aku bukan orang populer. Semua teman sekolahku dulu laki-laki, aku tidak pandai berinteraksi dengan wanita."

Ah, pantas saja ia nampak gugup selama berbicara denganku. Aku perhatikan bahasa tubuhnya memang terlihat kurang nyaman.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Ya, kenapa harus aku?"Dari sekian banyak wanita, mengapa kau memilihku? Padahal kau bisa saja memilih gadis manis berambut coklat yang duduk di sudut restoran kemarin."

Para _waitress_ sibuk bolak-balik di sebelah meja kami mengantarkan pesanan maupun membersihkan meja di sekitar, aku menatap tuan berambut pirang mencolok penuh tanda tanya. Kenapa harus aku?

"Oh ya? Aku tidak melihat seorang gadis di sana, aku tidak begitu memerhatikan sekitar." ia memberi jeda, aku sedikit membungkuk untuk menyeruput _mocktail_ dari sedotan sambil tidak berhenti memandanginya,"aku memilihmu mungkin karena warna rambutmu yang mencolok?"

Aku berhenti minum dan menegakkan punggungku kembali, wajahku menunjukkan raut terkejut bercampur marah, secara tidak langsung ia sudah menghina rambutku! Tapi aku menyabarkan diri, aku tidak boleh menghancurkan setiap potensi yang ada. Dengar, kalian harus tahu betapa momen ini sangat berarti bagiku. Aku ulangi bahwa aku, Sakura, sama sekali tidak punya teman pria yang bisa diajak bekerja sama menggagalkan perjodohan konyol putusan ibu, dan itu artinya aku benar-benar akan menikah bila perjodohan ini tidak dibatalkan. Jadi, ketika sebuah kesempatan datang, mengapa harus disia-siakan? Aku tahu ini sangat terdengar konyol, menikah dengan orang asing? Yang benar saja, oleh karena itu aku sudah membuat susunan rencana untuk didiskusikan bersama pengacara muda dan pernyataan bodohnya dihadapanku ini.

"Kenapa kau harus menikah?"

"Apa yang satu ini perlu kujawab?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu,"apa kau sangat mengharapkan aku menerima lamaranmu?"

Ia mengangguk,

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjawabnya."

Ia menghela napas pendek,

"Baiklah," ia mulai menceritakan penyebab mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini,"semua ini kulakukan demi ibuku. Ia sedang sakit parah, dan permintaan terakhirnya adalah melihat pernikahanku sebelum ia meninggal." Wajahnya berubah sendu, aku jadi merasa bersalah telah memaksanya bercerita.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku memang seharusnya tidak memaksamu."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah seharusnya tahu. Ibuku jatuh sakit sejak dua tahun yang lalu, badannya sangat lemah. Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaannya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Aku tertegun. Dia tidak sedang berbohong kan? Lagipula kalaupun aku membantunya dengan menikah dengannya, bukankah sama saja aku dan dia membohongi ibunya sendiri? Sungguh tak tega...

"Aku hanya ingin agar kau berpura-pura menjadi calon istri dihadapan ibuku. Pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura." ekspresinya sendu, aku tak tahu ia sedih karena apa, terlalu sulit untuk ku tebak.

"Kau mau membohongi ibumu di masa-masa sulitnya?"

Ia tersenyum getir,"aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, itu permintaan terbesarnya padaku." gelas _demitasenya_ terangkat, ia mengecap perlahan _espresso_ miliknya. Kafe mulai dipadati pengunjung, menyebabkan satu persatu bangku kosong terisi nyaris setengahnya penuh. Aku terdiam dalam pikiranku, sedang ia menikmati pemandangan luar dari balik kaca membiarkanku mengambil keputusan.

"Dia tidak menjodohkanmu? Bukankah hal itu yang biasa dilakukan orangtua ketika anaknya belum mendapat calon pendamping hidupnya?" aku mengerutkan alis pertanda tak paham akan semua ini, kenapa ibunya tidak menjodohkannya saja dengan wanita lain, bukankah itu menyelesaikan masalahnya? Seperti yang dilakukan ibu padaku, tapi dalam kasusku sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah justru menimbulkan masalah baru. Safirnya makin bersinar begitu bias cahaya dari luar memantul pada permukaan sepasang lensa biru jernih itu,"ibuku tipikal seorang _liberalis_." kudengar tawa renyahnya begitu merdu dalam gendang telingaku, ia lelaki humoris. Ia tampan dan humoris, ah... ada apa denganku ini, aku baru berkenalan dengan orang asing dan langsung memujanya, padahal ia belum tentu melakukan hal sama denganku, bisa saja ia mencelaku habis-habisan dalam batinnya.

"Beruntungnya kau, ibuku terlalu berbanding terbalik dengan ibumu." Aku kembali menikmati minuman dingin dari gelas, memasang wajah cemberut kala mengingat bahwa apa yang sudah ibu lakukan sangat berdampak dalam kehidupanku. Ia memasang tampang antusias, seakan ingin menggali seluruh data kehidupanku, kepalanya miring kekanan,"oh ya? Apa kau dijodohkan dengan seseorang?"

Aku mencari hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain bertatapan pada kedua matanya, akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada memain-mainkan sedotan, tadinya aku ingin berpura-pura merapikan baju,"hn, pria yang sama sekali tidak kucintai. Aku diperlakukan seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang tidak bisa membedakan pisau dan mainan."

Ia melipat kedua tangan di atas meja,"bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Apa kau tidak punya kekasih?"

Air mukaku berubah, ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Setelah menekuk sebal, kini raut wajahku terlihat kasihan mungkin. Aku kembali menyeruput minuman tapi rasanya pahit, aku yakin aku memesan minuman dengan benar, entah kenapa lemon yang tadi begitu beraroma dalam inderaku kini lenyap begitu saja. Efek nostalgia memang luar biasa, orang yang begitu banyak meninggalkan kenangan mempunyai kekuatan dashyat untuk melumpuhkan kembali logika begitu kotak pandoranya dibuka.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, kami sudah berpisah."

"Kami berbeda. Ibaratnya aku adalah susunan _puzzle_ dan dia adalah kepingannya, dia memang muat dan sanggup melengkapi, tapi sayangnya bukan untuk mengisi susunan _puzzle_ku, dia milik _puzzle_ lainnya." tanpa sadar aku mencurahkan sedikit isi hatiku, aku memang bodoh, minta dikasihani. Ia tidak tertawa pun berpura-pura sedih, dia hanya diam, membuatku gugup. Apa dia marah? Aku pernah membaca majalah yang salah satu artikelnya mengatakan bahwa pria dalam masa pendekatan tidak suka bila pihak wanita menyinggung-nyinggung soal mantan kekasih. Ia mulai membuka mulut,"melepaskan tidak menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada, tapi membuat hati kita lebih ringan hingga kita lupa bahwa kita pernah merasa sakit."

Ia cukup bijak, aku tersenyum tulus,"terima kasih." hari ini aku merasa lebih dekat dengannya lagi, tapi tujuanku bukan menjadikannya teman untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatiku.

"Aku rasa aku bisa membantumu bersandiwara," jeda sejenak, ia memberikan kesan penasaran,"hanya saja aku tidak sanggup bila kita langsung memulainya dengan aku berperan sebagai calon istrimu. Kita bisa berpura-pura aku adalah kekasihmu."

Agaknya pernyataanku bukan yang diharapkannya, ia mengubah raut sedikit kecewa.

"Aku memberikanmu penawaran."

Ia mengangguk ragu,"baiklah, setidaknya kau sudah mau membantuku. Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Terima kasih."

Suara klakson mobil dari luar menambah kebisingan sekitar, suaranya tidak begitu keras. Aku mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela pula, segerombolan remaja putri tertawa-tawa sambil menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan, terlihat bahagia sehabis menikmati hiburan mereka—berbelanja.

"Aku ingin kau juga membantuku." Aku mengerling padanya, rambut kuning acak-acakan bukan membuat tampilannya berantakan, malah makin—ehem—tampan,"_simbiosis mutualisme_."

"Baiklah." Ia nampak yakin, aku juga serupa. Kami berjabat tangan,"_deal_."

Setelahnya kami menghabiskan minuman masing-masing, kulirik ia menyesap _espresso_ dan mengeluarkan wajah bertekuk sesudahnya, ia mengumandangkan desahan antara lega dan tidak suka.

"Kalau kau tak begitu suka _espresso_, kau tidak perlu memesannya." Aku menahan tawa, wajah seperti itu yang ia perlihatkan tiap menyesap minumannya, ia terlalu memaksakan diri. Mukanya tersipu,"yah, aku tidak begitu gemar minuman seperti ini. Aku sedang berlatih." aku menggigit sedotan pelan, tawaku mengalun begitu saja, ia mencoba terlihat seperti pria di hadapanku, aku tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

Kami—aku dan lelaki bernama Naruto itu—berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit, bau antiseptik melewati rongga hidung masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Lelaki berambut pirang berada di depanku, melangkah pelan seakan meresapi sesuatu di tiap langkahnya. Aku teringat percakapan kami di kafe sebelumnya.

_**Isi minuman kami tinggal separuh, masing-masing dari kami tidak lagi menyentuh gelas. Sedikit perbincangan mengisi pertemuan kami, dia menceritakan tentang ibu dan silsilah keluarganya, ternyata dia memiliki seorang saudara lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, namanya Uzumaki Menma. Menma sudah menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga tapi belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Setelah meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, dia berujar,"ku rasa kita sudah bisa menemui ibuku sekarang."**_

_**Aku tertengun, merasa tidak yakin atas ucapannya yang mantap,"bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"**_

_**"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, selagi ibu masih sanggup."**_

_**Aku tercekat, tenggorokanku mendadak terasa begitu kering, gerakan membasahi kerongkongan terhenti. Aku merasa begitu gugup, haruskah aku—yang bukan siapa-siapanya harus bertemu keluarganya sesudah ini?**_

_**"Aku bukan tipe pria pemaksa. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku memohon padamu."**_

_**Ah, dia memohon padaku, tatapan matanya yang sayu membuatku sungkan. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak bila dia sudah memohon seperti ini? Kepalaku bergerak mengangguk. Dia berdiri dengan wajah sumringah, menenteng kunci mobil di jari manisnya,"ayo!"**_

Dia—Naruto—berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, sepertinya kamar ibunya, tidak mungkin milik orang lain kan? Aku berdiri di belakangnya, merasa begitu gugup dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana bila susunan rencana kami terbongkar dan aku dicap buruk oleh keluarganya? Tidak hanya itu, biasanya sepasang kekasih akan menyiapkan diri jauh-jauh hari bila ingin bertemu mertua mereka, aku bahkan tidak tahu ibu tuan pengacara ini seperti apa, mungkinkah dia kejam seperti ibu _cinderella_? Aku semakin takut.

"Ibu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Suara berat Naruto menyadarkanku, dia melangkah masuk terlebih dulu, meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di depan ruangan—salahku terlalu asyik berimajinasi. Kamarnya tidak serba putih seperti pengecapan—_stereotype_—orang, _wallpaper_nya berwarna _soft blue_, ranjangnya terlihat bagus tidak sama yang di tayangkan dalam film horror—hatiku bergumam ini pasti ruang VVIP, ruangannya besar dan luas, ada _LCD TV_, _air conditioner_, sebuket bunga anggrek segar diletakkan dalam vas, seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning yang sangat tampan—tunggu dulu, aku mulai ngawur, tentu yang satu itu tidak termasuk fasilitas.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak lupa makan bukan?" suara nyaring wanita berambut merah panjang—aku terkesima melihat helaian rambutnya—menyahut pertanyaan Naruto, sementara aku masih berada di belakang Naruto, berusaha menentramkan diri dan mencari rasa aman dari punggungnya, sejauh ini aku merasa tidak terlihat, membuatku sedikit lega, sebentar-sebentar merasa gugup lagi, perbincangan ibu-anak tidak begitu ku dengar seksama.

"Siapa gadis manis di belakangmu Naruto?"

Badanku melonjak kaget, tidak kentara tapi aku cukup peka dengan reaksiku yang berlebihan. Ternyata pria tampan berambut kuning seperti Naruto memerhatikanku, membuatku tersipu, kakaknya punya daya tarik sendiri, tidak sanggup aku berlama-lama bertatapan dengan sepasang jelaganya.

"Ah, kenalkan," sebelah tangan Naruto menarikku maju ke depan, memperlihatkanku sepenuhnya pada anggota keluarganya, aku tersenyum canggung, merasa risih juga dipegang olehnya, terakhir kali aku ingat Sasuke merangkulku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya,"dia Sakura, kekasihku."

Wajah ibunya mendadak cerah, berbinar gembira,"Naru! Kau tidak pernah cerita pada ibu!" Aku melongo, ini kah yang dikatakan orang sakit? Aku merasa ditipu. Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya,"maaf bu, aku ingin memberikan ibu kejutan. Nah, Sakura ini ibuku." aku membungkuk,"selamat sore bibi."

Ia mengibaskan tangannya,"ah, tidak perlu seformal itu."

Naruto kembali berbicara,"ini ayahku." Aku menoleh seiringan dengan arah tangannya, mataku melebar, wajahku memerah. A—pa?! Astaga!

"Selamat sore paman." aku kembali membungkuk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang menghangat. Ayah Naruto hanya tersenyum, ayahnya sangat tampan dan masih terlihat seperti masih berumur dua puluhan. Aku dan Naruto mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat ibunya beristirahat, tanpa komando Naruto mengecup dahi ibunya dan meraih sebuah apel untuk dikupas.

"Duduklah sayang." ia menatapku dalam, jangan lupa dia tengah bersandiwara, tapi dia membuatku gelagapan. Aku menyapu helaian rambut ke belakang telinga sebelum duduk, _God!_ Aku benar-benar gugup. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama bertatapan dengan ibunya, membuatku tambah salah tingkah dan merasa bersalah, aku sungguh tidak berbakat dalam akting, ujian seni dramaku selalu yang terburuk di sekolah menengah. Jadinya aku melirik ibu Naruto sebentar sambil memasang senyum polos, cara pandangnya terhadapku begitu antusias, tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum manis, aku ingin cepat pulang.

"Kau manis sekali sayang, siapa namamu?" tanya ibunya ramah.

"Haruno Sakura bibi."

"Aa, warna rambutmu memang seperti bunga sakura, begitu cantik." Kedua matanya menyipit ketika ia tersenyum, ibu Naruto lebih cantik. Aku tersenyum paksa, karena grogi,"ah, terima kasih banyak bibi, tapi menurutku bibi jauh lebih cantik." Aku berkata jujur,"bagaimana keadaan bibi?"

"Kau tahu dari Naru ya?" Ia tersenyum lagi, senyuman hangat,"aku sudah merasa baikan, apalagi melihat calon istri Naru, bukan begitu Naruto?" ibu Naruto memberikan tatapan jahil padanya, bermaksud menggoda dan yang digoda hanya memerah.

"Ibu!"

Nyonya Uzumaki tertawa pelan, suaminya ikut tertawa. Sore ini aku menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang dengan ibu Naruto dan ayahnya, ibunya sangat ramah dan menyenangkan, aku merasa tenang juga bersalah di saat yang bersamaan.

Usai bercengkrama bersama keluarganya, Naruto mengantarku pulang. Aku berpamitan pulang pada ayah ibunya tetapi dibalas enggan, ibu Naruto seperti tidak senang aku pulang, ia berpesan agar aku datang kembali. Aku bertampang miris, mengingat tidak pasti menepati janji seperti itu. Kami masih berada di koridor rumah sakit, derit kursi roda memenuhi indera pendengarku.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sakura, aku sangat berhutang padamu. Ibu tampaknya sangat menyukaimu." ia melirikku dari samping, aku merasakannya, namun aku hanya memandang lurus ke depan, kemudian menatap lantai,"apakah tidak apa melakukan ini pada ibumu?"

Helaan napasnya terdengar panjang,"kalaupun ini satu-satunya cara supaya dia bisa bahagia. Aku belum melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bangga."

"Tapi jika ibumu tahu, bukankah dia akan kecewa?"

"Ya..." Suara _baritone_nya tertahan di tenggorokan,"biarkanlah kita bersandiwara sampai ibuku kembali sehat."

"Mm, sebenarnya ibumu sakit apa?"

Pria di sebelahku tidak langsung menjawab, aku merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, maaf aku lancang. Tidak apa! Tidak usah kau jawab." selaku cepat sebelum ia benar-benar tersinggung. Ck, cerobohnya aku. Baru berkenalan langsung bertanya yang macam-macam.

"Tubuh ibuku memang lemah. Imunnya bermasalah, beliau tidak mengidap penyakit berbahaya. Hanya saja bila kondisinya benar-benar drop, itu akan mengancam nyawanya. Jadi, aku dan ayah berusaha agar ibu tidak terlalu banyak bekerja, juga menjaga pikirannya tidak terbebani."

"Ah, begitu..." pintu utama rumah sakit terbuka otomatis ketika kami melewati sensornya,"mm, tuan Uzumaki—"

"Panggil saja Naruto, tidak usah begitu formal."

"A-Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kali ini kau yang bertemu ibuku?" aku menoleh padanya ragu-ragu, aku rasa dia tidak mungkin menolak setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya, hanya saja bagaimana kalau dia belum siap? Maksudku, aku yang belum siap mempertemukan dia dengan ibuku.

Ia mengedikkan bahu, kedua alis pirangnya terangkat,"boleh saja, sekarang?"

Terlalu dini kalau aku mempertemukannya dengan ibu sekarang,"tidak sekarang, lusa pukul dua belas siang, bagaimana?"

Kami berdua berjalan menuju halte, menunggu di stasiun bus tujuan arah rumahku.

"Aku ada janji temu dengan klien sampai pukul dua belas, setengah satu, menurutmu?"

"Baiklah." busnya mendekat, belum berhenti sempurna."Terima kasih sudah mengantar." pintu bus mulai terbuka, menurunkan orang-orang terlebih dulu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," aku menahan lengan jasnya sebelum ia mencapai pintu, sungguh tidak enak merepotkannya.

Ia mendengus tertawa,"kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali." ia hendak melangkah lagi, tapi aku sigap menahannya,"tidak usah. Aku merasa tidak enak denganmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." dia laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggungjawab. Mata biru jernihnya menjerat netraku dalam,"kau yakin?" aku mengangguk cepat dan langsung naik karena pintu akan segera ditutup.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Bus mulai bergerak meninggalkan halte, aku menoleh sebentar mataku berpatokan dengan sosok Naruto dari balik jendela bus, aku tersenyum singkat menandakan aku akan baik-baik saja, ia terlihat begitu khawatir. Seiringan dengan bus yang benar-benar pergi, aku merenungi nasibku di sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi ketukan berasal dari pintu utama, aku melirik jam antik tua koleksi ibu didinding dekat pintu, jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka satu sementara jarum panjangnya berada pada angka sebelas. Aku bergegas membuka pintu, memperlihatkan pemuda berambut pirang mengenakan jas abu-abu berdalaman kemeja putih dan dasi merah.

"Maafkan aku terlambat."

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk,"tidak apa, aku yang harusnya minta maaf ibuku sedang mengikuti perjamuan bersama teman-temannya, apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Dia mengikutiku dibelakang, aku membawanya ke ruang tamu, mendudukkannya di sofa, dan merasa tidak enak.

"Oh, tidak apa. Aku hanya belum menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen klienku."

"Ah! Apakah sangat mendesak? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, mungkin kau bisa menyelesaikannya dulu dan kembali lain waktu ketika jadwalmu sedang kosong?" aku panik, bagaimana bila urusannya lebih penting dibandingkan masalah sepele tapi menurutku tidak sepele ini? Menanggapi reaksiku, ia hanya tersenyum lebar,"tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku akan menunggu sampai ibumu pulang. Aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sepulang dari sini."

"Benarkah tidak apa? Aku sudah memberitahu ibu, seharusnya dia kembali sebentar lagi. Ku harap kau tak keberatan menunggu sebentar."

Aku tidak tahu kalau dia merasa terpaksa atau apa, mata serta ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan suatu kekesalan bahkan terpaksa, ia terlihat senang dan baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin minum teh atau kopi?"

Matanya baru menjelajahi ruang tamuku lalu kembali tertuju padaku yang menarik perhatiannya dari benda-benda sekitar.

"Um, kurasa teh saja."

"Baiklah." Aku membalas gugup sebelum berbalik menuju dapur, sambil melangkah aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang membawa orang beberapa hari dikenal masuk dalam rumahku tanpa penghuni kecuali diriku sendiri. Aku mengeluarkan cangkir dan _saucer_nya, menyeduh daun teh, dan meletakkan dua buah gula balok beserta susu dalam wadah terpisah dengan kue-kue kering. Usai menyiapkan teh, aku mengangkat nampan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Ia tengah mengamati foto keluarga yang tergantung manis di dinding begitu aku memasuki ruang tamu.

"Itu foto yang diambil ketika aku masih berumur empat tahun." ia menoleh sebentar, setelah itu kembali duduk di sofa, aku meletakkan cangkir dan lainnya di atas meja.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan."

Aku tertawa mendengar bagaimana ia mengucapkan kata menggemaskan,"itu juga yang bibiku katakan, tapi katanya sekarang tidak lagi." ia pun ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu ibumu?"

"Cukup berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Hanya sampai ibu membatalkan pernikahanku dengan calonnya."

Ia mengangguk, kelihatannya paham dengan rencanaku,"jadi, tidak akan ada pernikahan pura-pura?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin ibu membatalkan pernikahanku dengan calon pilihannya. Setelah itu, aku akan melanjutkannya sendiri."

Naruto menggumam, ia menuangkan sebuah gula balok dalam teh lalu mengaduknya, ia menyeruput cairan berwarna coklat saat pintu utama terdengar dibuka dan kembali ditutup. Aku meliriknya yang juga melirikku,"ibuku."

Ia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas _saucer_. Ibu berjalan masuk sambil menenteng mantel di lengan kanan, agak terkejut atas kedatangan Naruto padahal aku sudah memberitahukan bahwa lelaki itu akan datang hari ini,

"Selamat datang bu," aku menghampiri ibu, mengambil alih mantel darinya untuk diletakkan di _coatroom_. Ibu melangkah duduk di sofa, Naruto sudah bangkit dari duduknya sebagai tanda kesopanan.

"Selamat siang bibi."

"Selamat siang? Kau—"

Aku menyela sedikit,"dia kekasihku bu." Supaya ibu percaya, namun rasanya ibu malah semakin ragu terhadapku. Ibu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang membungkukkan badan,"Uzumaki Naruto, saya kekasih putri anda."

Ibu tetap mempertahankan ekspresi bingungnya kemudian menyahut,"a-ah ya, Mebuki Haruno, ibu Sakura."

Mereka berdua duduk, aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum buat ibu, secangkir _greentea_ kesukaannya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" ibu menatap kami bergantian—menatapku dan Naruto yang duduk bersampingan sekarang.

"Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu." dalam hati aku bersorak untuk diriku sendiri, aku mulai mahir bersandiwara, buktinya aku dengan lancarnya berbohong tanpa ada kegagapan sedikitpun. Ibu mengerutkan alis, membuatku menerka apakah aku kurang meyakinkan?

"Lalu kenapa kau baru memberitahu ibu kemarin lusa Saku?"

Mampus, orang berbohong memang tidak bisa menutupi kebenaran.

"Emm, aku dan Naruto masih berunding untuk memberitahukan hubungan kami. Bukankah ibu memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Danzo? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ibu melarang hubunganku dan Naruto?" duh, aku sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang aku katakan, aku sudah terbawa arus.

"Ibu kan sudah bilang, ibu akan membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Danzo-_san_ bila kau sudah mempunyai pilihanmu sendiri," ibu melihat Naruto dengan serius,"apa kau mencintai Sakura?"

"Tentu saja bibi, saya mencintai putri anda." jawab lelaki di sampingku tanpa keraguan, membuatku memalingkan wajah untuk melongo, dia sangat menjiwai perannya. Aku berbalik lagi, menghentikan aktifitas melongo, ku lihat ibu tersenyum lega, membuatku mengkutinya—tersenyum sangat puas, kayaknya sebentar lagi pernikahan ini terancam batal. Selamat datang kembali masa muda, ingin sekali aku bersujud dan merentangkan tangan sambil berekspresi bahagia.

"Sayang sekali ayah Sakura sedang tidak di rumah. Mungkin kau bisa datang besok, aku dan suamiku akan menunggu kedatanganmu lagi—"

Aku menghentikan pemikiran gilaku, apa-apaan ini, untuk apa ibu mengajak Naruto datang ke rumah lagi. Apakah ini undangan makan bersama? Dalam rangka ingin mengenal masing-masing menantu dan mertua?

"—Tentunya bersama kedua orangtuamu, tuan dan nyonya Uzumaki."

"Haa? Untuk apa ibu?" aku bertanya, tapi kesannya seperti protes, semoga Naruto tidak tersinggung.

Bagus, ini akan jadi acara perjamuan besar-besaran.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk melamarmu!"

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Di depan mataku, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten tengah bercerita, tak jarang mereka tertawa karena ada cerita yang lucu. Aku sesekali ikut menimpali dan ikut tertawa, meski tak selepas biasanya. Aku juga tak begitu paham apa yang sedaritadi mereka bicarakan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, berpikir apakah aku harus membagi sesuatu yang kupikirkan ini dengan mereka. Sahabat-sahabat wanitaku berkumpul di atas ranjang, asyik menikmati cemilan sambil menonton televisi. Aku menyenderkan dagu di atas lipatan tanganku, mengamati taman tepat di seberang rumah Tenten dari jendela, memejamkan mata ketika angin sepoi-sepoi membelai kulitku lembut. Ah, aku jadi merasa ingin tidur siang. Kelopak mataku kembali terbuka, menampilkan manik hijau yang terlihat dari pantulan kaca jendela, aku berbalik ke arah mereka.

"Menurut kalian, bagaimana bila aku menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Ino berhenti tertawa, berbarengan dengan Tenten dan Temari yang menatapku. Wajah Ino berubah terkejut,"kau hamil?" tanyanya heboh. Aku meringis,"tentu saja tidak."

"Apa ibumu masih memaksamu menikah sesegera mungkin?" untung Tenten tidak menyampaikan pertanyaan konyol, aku mengangguk, ia kembali bertanya,"dengan paman Danzo?" aku menggeleng cepat,"lalu dengan siapa?"

Lantai kamar Tenten terasa jauh lebih menarik daripada tatapan intimidasi Ino dan gadis berwajah oriental di sebelahnya,"umm, dengan pria yang baru kukenal minggu lalu."

Terdengar tarikan napas kemudian suara tercekik, Ino membuka mulutnya lebar,"siapa?"

"Lelaki yang melamarku di restoran tempo hari." kali ini bukan hanya mulut Ino, matanya ikut melebar, membuatku merinding. Yang lain manggut-manggut dan diam, Temari tidak banyak berkomentar, ia lebih memilih larut dalam buku yang diambilnya sembarang dari lemari Tenten.

"Kau tidak bisa menikah dengannya begitu saja, kalian bahkan baru mengenal seminggu!" Tenten histeris, ia paling tidak suka hal-hal ceroboh layaknya yang kukatakan tadi, bagaimana bila aku menikah dalam waktu dekat bersama orang asing yang baru kukenal dalam jangka waktu begitu dekat. Aku tahu Tenten orang yang paling tidak suka sesuatu yang sembrono, apalagi perihal berbau pernikahan. Ia akan menentang, ia lebih senang hidupnya rumit, sesuatu yang harusnya mudah akan ia buat sulit dengan pemikiran-pemikiran kolotnya itu. Um, aku tidak bermaksud mengejek atau menyudutkannya, hanya saja untuk ukuran manusia yang hidup di era _modern_ ini, orang-orang pasti memilih sesuatu yang simpel, berbeda dengannya. Intinya ia suka membuat segala sesuatunya berbelit-belit, terkadang hal itu baik tapi tak jarang hal itu juga buruk. Tapi, soal pernikahan terburu-buru ini aku sangat setuju padanya.

"Mengapa tidak? Kau bisa mencoba mengenalnya selama kalian menjadi suami-istri." nah, lain Tenten lain pula Ino. Mereka seperti dua kutub yang berbeda, bila Tenten 'tidak' maka Ino adalah 'iya', tidak pernah aku melihat mereka sependapat, kejadian seperti itu sangaaaaat jarang, bisa dihitung jari bahkan tergolong langka. Ino lebih berpikir instan, mungkin hal itu mempengaruhi kehidupannya yang terlihat santai, tapi tak jarang merugikannya juga,"banyak kok pasangan yang tidak lama menjalin hubungan lalu menikah, dan akhirnya pernikahan mereka bertahan lama. Mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta dalam pernikahannya itu."

Tenten mencibir, ia menarik gulingnya dari Ino. Kebiasaan setiap ia beragumen dengan gadis berkuncir kuda itu, tak suka barangnya disentuh,"kau lihat darimana? Drama korea? Telenovela? Sinetron? Ino, ini dunia nyata, dunia nyata yang tidak seindah drama-drama di televisi!"

"Um, aku biasa membacanya di novel, juga cerita-cerita fiksi, yang terkadang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata."

"Bodoh, kau ini hidup dalam dunia nyata atau imajinasi sih? Tidak semua nasib orang-orang sama kan? Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal dengan pria baru dikenal? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia lelaki yang ringan tangan?"

"Dengar Tenten, maka dari itu Sakura harus mencoba. Kalau tidak dijalani siapa yang tahu kan, mungkin saja lelaki itu jodohnya."

Aku mulai berpose malas, perdebatan mereka berdua tidak akan ada habisnya. Aku butuh saran bukannya membuka perdebatan, ck. Kedua mata ini beralih pada Temari yang masih duduk kalem, berkutat dengan bukunya, ia sama sekali belum berkomentar apa-apa sejak tadi. Hanya saja aku melihatnya melirikku di awal pembicaraan, setelah itu ia kembali pada bukunya. Aku tidak ingin mengusiknya, mungkin ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya, tapi tak dapat kupungkiri aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Sampai tiba waktunya kami harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Tenten mewanti-wantiku untuk tidak segera menikah apalagi dengan orang yang baru kukenal sebentar, begitu ia masuk Ino menghampiri dan menyarankanku mengambil kesempatan ini, karna mungkin saja Naruto adalah jodohku, kemudian ia pulang setelah menawariku dan Temari tumpangan menggunakan mobilnya, aku menolak secara halus, aku rasa naik bus bukanlah ide buruk lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, rumahku dan rumah Ino berlawanan arah tapi searah dengan Temari, jadi aku dan gadis berkuncir empat itu memutuskan naik bus bersama. Selama perjalanan ke halte aku memilih bertanya pada Temari,

"Bagaimana menurutmu bila aku menikah dalam waktu dekat ini Temari?"

Pandanganku tetap lurus ke depan, namun masih bisa kurasakan Temari melirikku hanya dalam hitungan detik lalu ia menatap lurus ke arah jalan pula.

"Aku tidak ingin banyak berkomentar, ini hidupmu, dan yang pantas mengambil keputusan adalah kau sendiri,"

Ia diam sebentar,"aku pikir kau pasti bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan tidak bagi dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dan menyuruhmu memilih sesuai keinginanku atau apa yang menurutku benar,"

"Sebagai teman aku hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa setiap keputusan yang kau ambil pasti ada resikonya, jadi kau harus siap dengan setiap akibat dari keputusan yang kau pilih. Apapun yang terbaik bagimu Saki."

Aku tersenyum, mungkin bagi orang-orang kata-kata Temari tidak cukup berarti, akan tetapi bagiku kata-katanya sangat membantu. Memang tidak memberikan jawaban, namun membuatku berpikir akan jawaban itu. Setidaknya ia sudah mengangkat sedikit bebanku. Akhirnya halte bus mulai tampak dalam jarak pandang kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Semalaman aku berpikir mengenai keputusan yang akan aku ambil dan resikonya, sangat rumit menurutku. Bila aku menolak Naruto, aku pasti berakhir menikah dengan Danzo sekaligus mengecewakan bibi Kushina, dan bila aku menerima Naruto artinya aku harus menikah (tambahkan kata: pura-pura) tanpa ada cinta di dalamnya. Kesimpulan yang ku ambil dari dua keputusan itu adalah pada akhirnya aku akan menikah bersama dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Helaan napas panjang berhembus begitu saja dari bibirku, aku memantapkan hati untuk menolak Naruto, begini lebih baik. Biarlah aku memaksakan hatiku, daripada aku harus berdusta hingga akhirnya membuat banyak hati tersakiti, cukup hatiku saja yang ku korbankan, ok, aku cukup _melankolis_. Banyak kalimat yang ternyata bisa kupelajari dari serial-serial drama. Sambil menunggu Naruto di bawah pohon apel, aku duduk manis di atas bangku kayu taman, menikmati _ice cream_ karamel di tanganku. Lidahku menjelajahi benda manis dan dingin rasa karamel, sementara mataku bergerak meneliti orang-orang yang memenuhi taman. Anak-anak bermain riang di atas perosotan membuatku tertarik untuk mengamati mereka, tak pelak mereka bermain kejar-kejaran di atas kotak pasir lalu terjatuh dan kemudian membangun istana pasir menggunakan ember plastik kecil berwarna merah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Aku sedikit terkejut menyadari Naruto sudah berdiri di sebelah bangku, saking asyiknya mengamati anak-anak bermain aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Buru-buru aku berdiri, berhenti menikmati _ice cream_-ku, ia menyuruhku kembali duduk lalu ikut duduk di sampingku. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berkata-kata. Memangku kedua tanganku dimana salah satu anggota tubuhku itu masih menggenggam _cone_ es, aku memusatkan atensiku pada warna karamel di atasnya. Naruto juga sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedikit meliriknya di samping, ia mengenakan pakaian formal, aku merutuki diriku yang selalu mengajaknya bertemu di waktu yang salah, harusnya dia sedang makan siang bukannya di sini bersamaku. Netraku memandang bias matahari yang menembus dedaunan pohon apel langsung ke tanah. Memantapkan hati dengan jawabanku, menarik napas dalam.

"Aku—"

"Sakura—"

Mendengar namaku dipanggil aku langsung reflek menoleh ke arahnya, ia nampak begitu tegang. Berikutnya ia menghadap padaku dan memegang kedua bahuku erat, seperti mencengkram tapi tidak sakit.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjaga serta memperlakukanmu dengan baik," mata biru lautnya memandangku lurus, tepat ke mataku. Wajahnya serius, membuatku membasahi kerongkongan,"aku akan menjagamu, aku tidak akan menelantarkanmu begitu saja hanya karna ini sandiwara. Bagaimanapun bila menikah nanti aku akan mengemban tanggung jawabku sebagai suami." tubuhku sedikit bergoyang mengikuti tangannya di bahuku, manik hijaku bergerak mengikuti manik safirnya, mencari-cari kesungguhan dalam sana dan aku menemukannya ketika melihat bayangaku terpantul dari mata indahnya. Pikiranku kosong, kemantapan hatiku langsung menguap begitu saja mendengar pernyataannya, ia telah menghipnotisku.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menerima keputusan ibumu untuk mempertemukan kedua orangtuaku dengan orangtuamu?"

Tanpa sadar—aku benar-benar tidak sadar, pikiranku sudah melayang hanya karna terpana olehnya—aku mengangguk, ragu di awal kemudian mengangguk cepat. Berkebalikan dengan keinginanku sebelumnya ingin menggeleng. Tanpa kusadari pula es rasa karamel sudah terpisah dari _cone_-nya yang kugenggam erat pada tangan kananku (kini terjulur ke samping) dan tergeletak di atas tanah, mencair perlahan-lahan bersatu dengan debu.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sadar akan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku memaki diriku yang begitu teledor, dalam hati tentunya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku tidak mungkin menarik perkataanku sendiri. Akhirnya aku membuat kesepakatan lagi dengan Naruto, bahwa aku hanya mengijinkannya untuk membahas mengenai pertunangan; aku belum siap untuk menikah. Dan ia merasa tidak keberatan, selama kami masih terikat, ia bilang demi ibunya. Naruto mengabariku dan ibu bahwa ia dan kedua orangtuanya akan datang malam ini untuk membicarakan mengenai lamaran sekaligus makan malam. Aku dan ibu sudah sibuk mempersiapkan hidangan makan malam mulai dari siang hari, kami menyelesaikan semuanya tepat pada pukul lima sore, setelahnya kami bersiap-siap membersihkan diri sambil menunggu tamu kehormatan ibu—yeah, aku harus menyebutnya begitu karna ibu menyuruhku untuk. Beliau sangat antusias membicarakan masalah sakral ini. Aku mengenakan _dress_ simpel yang longgar, menyibukkan diri di ruang makan dengan menyalakan beberapa batang lilin. Terdengar bunyi ketukan, aku bergegas membuka pintu ketika mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga—tanpa melihat aku sudah tahu itu pasti ibu dan ayah—merapikan sedikit anak-anak rambutku sesaat sebelum membuka pintu. Dua pria berwarna rambut sama dan satu wanita berambut merah berdiri dan tersenyum manis, aku membalasnya serupa, kami berpelukan menempelkan pipi-pipi kami.

"Bagaimana kabar bibi? Apa bibi sudah merasa baikan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah merasa sangat sehat karna ingin bertemu denganmu, ah, apalagi untuk membicarakan rencana masa depan kalian." bibi Kushina tertawa renyah, Naruto menegurnya pelan,"ibu." wajahnya agak merona digoda seperti itu oleh ibunya sendiri. Aku menyapa paman Minato, sesudahnya mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Ibu dan ayah sudah menunggu di koridor,

"Selamat malam, perkenalkan saya ibu Sakura, nama saya Mebuki, Haruno Mebuki. Dan ini suami saya Haruno Kizashi." ibu dan bibi Kushina saling menyapa layaknya teman lama, ia mengangguk sebentar pada paman Minato, yang kini berjabat tangan dengan ayah. Kemudian mereka beruda dipersilahkan langsung masuk keruang makan. Ayah menarik kursi untuk ibu, lalu untuknya sendiri di ujung meja, di sebelah kanannya paman Minato melakukan hal yang sama pada bibi Kushina, dan di sebelahnya Naruto sudah duduk menyibakkan _napkin_ untuknya sendiri. Aku mengambil beberapa _basket_ _hard roll_ dan _soft roll_ serta beberapa _butter_ sebagai pembuka. Keempat orang dewasa itu saling berbincang mulai dari _appetizer_ hingga _dessert_, terkadang kami—aku dan Naruto ikut dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan mereka. Aku memasukkan potongan terakhir _cheesecake_, mengunyahnya pelan lalu menyapu bibirku dengan _napkin_ bermotif kotak-kotak warna merah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke ruang keluarga?" ayah mengangkat gelas _wine_-nya dan berdiri meninggalkan meja makan diikuti oleh yang lain. Beliau duduk di salah satu sofa pada ruang keluarga, menyeruput sedikit anggur merah dari wadahnya, paman Minato mulai mengawali perbincangan.

"Kami datang kemari untuk membicarakan tentang putera kami yang ingin melamar puteri anda."

Ayah mengangguk,"aku tidak keberatan selama putera anda berniat baik untuk menggantikanku menjaga puteri manisku ini, bagaimana menurutmu Mebuki?"

"Dengan senang hati, aku tidak ingin memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai, aku tidak akan menentang hubungan ini."

Aku begelut dalam diam, mencintai? Darimananya? Gugup, aku meremas bagian bawah _dress_ku, tidak begitu memerhatikan Naruto di sebelahku, jadi aku tidak begitu paham apabila ia sama gugupnya denganku atau justru ia merasa biasa saja.

"Jadi, karna hubungan ini sudah direstui kedua belah pihak, apa kita bisa langsung melangsungkan pernikahan?" tanya Kushina.

"Tunggu—" sela Naruto, membuat tiap pasang mata mengarah padanya,"kami rasa akan terlalu cepat bila kami melangsungkan pernikahan. Aku dan Sakura ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami pada tahap pertunangan dulu."

Keempat orang dewasa itu masih memandangi kami berdua, membuatku agak risih. Ayah menaikkan alis merah mudanya,"terserah kalian saja." jawaban ayah membuatku bengong, apa ayah sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan puterinya yang manis ini? Seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan ayah di dunia ini, yang biasa _over-protective_ apalagi terhadap anak gadisnya yang sedang dilamar. Setelah menyetujui segala sesuatu dalam lamaran ini (termasuk rancangan pernikahan, meskipun ini mungkin tidak akan lama lagi terealisasi) aku dan Naruto bertukar cincin, ternyata pemuda berambut jabrik itu telah menyiapkan sepasang cincin perak dengan batu berlian di tengahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut, aku menaikkan bibirku paksa. Bukannya aku tidak senang, aku akan sangat bahagia, sangat. Bila saja ada cinta di antara kami berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa aku dan Naruto sudah melewatkan tiga hari tambahan bersama—pertemuan awal kami diluar hitungan, demi mengurus masalah pernikahan kami. Kami sibuk mengurus masalah gaun dan jas pengantin, selebihnya ada _event organizer _yang telah merancangkan rencana dan tempat pernikahan, melalui ideku tentu saja, ini pernikahanku jadi aku akan tetap turun tangan, masa bodoh dengan pernikahan bohongan, toh aku hanya akan menikah sekali seumur hidup—hm, aku tidak yakin mengucapkannya. Di hari minggu ini aku dan Naruto berkumpul di apartemennya demi menyusun nama-nama sahabat maupun kerabat yang akan kami masukkan dalam daftar undangan. Beberapa kali bertemu dan mendatangi tempat tinggalnya membuatku sedikit (hanya sedikit) mengenal Naruto, ternyata ia orang yang berantakan, yah, tipikal umum seorang laki-laki, dilihat dari tumpukkan baju menggunung di ruang tamu, beberapa serakan sampah, dan _cup_ ramen di hari pertama mengunjunginya. Aku bisa memahami ia adalah pria bujang yang sibuk dan kurang bisa merawat diri sendiri, lemari pendinginnya hanya terdapat beberapa susu basi dan buah-buahan yang sudah membusuk, selebihnya kosong melompong. Untung aku mendapat beberapa bungkus ramen di lemari (aku sudah sangat kelaparan waktu itu), setelah memilah-milah karena sebagian sudah melewati tanggal _expired_. Aku meringis, lelaki ini benar-benar membutuhkan pendamping hidup yang bisa mengurusnya. Di seberang meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca, Naruto mengambil salah satu _cookies _buatanku, menjejalnya dalam mulut sambil memerhatikanku yang sedang menulis.

"Siapa lagi?"

Ia mengunyah _cookies_ dan menelannya,"hmm, Kakashi."

Aku langsung menulis nama yang keluar dari mulutnya,"ada lagi?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup."

Pena di tanganku berhenti menari di atas kertas. Aku temenung, sebuah nama tiba-tiba melintas di atas kepalaku, untuk sesaat terbesit pikiran untuk menuliskan namanya tapi aku tidak begitu yakin.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya, aku menatapnya, menggeleng pelan,"Apa kau ingin mengundang mantan kekasihmu?"

Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?

"Tidak apa kalau kau ingin mengundangnya. Tulis saja namanya."

Ide itu sangat menggoda, tapi aku menggeleng. Kami sudah memutuskan tidak muncul di kehidupan masing-masing kami, tidak peduli apakah itu hubungan persahabatan atau semacamnya. Aku mendapati diriku kembali menggeleng,

"Dia tidak suka keramaian."

Naruto tertawa,"mengingatkanku pada seorang teman. Mantan kekasihmu pasti orang yang dingin."

Aku mengangguk.

"Berikan kertasnya padaku." Aku menyodorkan kertas beserta pena-nya pada pria di seberangku. Ia membaca satu persatu nama yang tertoreh di atas kertas.

"Apa ini cukup?"

"Ya."

Ia seperti teringat sesuatu dan menuliskan—kurasa ia menuliskan nama seseorang. Wajahnya terangkat memandangku,

"Aku akan membawa ini pada Yamato untuk mencantumkannya pada undangan nanti."

"Tentu saja."

Bangkit dari kursi, aku mengikuti Naruto yang mengambil kunci mobil, ia hendak mengantarku pulang, selama perjalanan aku menghabiskan waktu berpikir—akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali berpikir, sudah tak terhitung lagi, bisa-bisa aku cepat beruban. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, aku membayangkan orang yang sama sekali belum pernah kubayangkan kehadirannya dalam hidupku akan menjadi seseorang yang berpengaruh besar bagi masa depanku. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga nanti waktunya tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

**Notes:**

Maaf bila chapter ini terkesan pendek atau alurnya kecepatan. Atau sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Dan maafkan saya lama mengupdate cerita ini, tidak ada maksud menelantarkan, tapi untuk menyuarakan ide ini sangat sulit, saya sempat minder karena saya merasa tulisan saya tidak menarik dengan diksi dan penataan kalimat yang itu-itu saja. Saya hampir patah semangat, jadi saya kurang ada motivasi untuk menulis. Ditambah jadwal saya sedang padat, malam ini saya berusaha mengelarkan chapter ini. Untuk ceritanya, saya masih belum bisa memastikan akan jadi berapa chapter. Dan, ada beberapa yg bilang ini cinta kilat, tapi saya akan berusaha (semoga) membuat Naruto dan Sakura tidak akan jatuh cinta begitu saja tapi ada prosesnya, kemungkinan akan bertele-tele ceritanya, karna semua butuh proses tidak langsung terjadi begitu saja. Maaf notesnya panjang, terakhir terima kasih untuk yg sudah mereview, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu tapi saya sudah membaca semua review yg anda berikan dan itu menjadi semangat saya untuk menulis. :)


End file.
